


My friends won't love me like you.

by islabbe



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islabbe/pseuds/islabbe
Summary: Clarke wasn’t sure exactly when she fell in love with her best friend, but once she realised it she couldn’t help but see it.She tried to ignore it, to push her feelings away.  He was Bellamy, her best friend, she couldn’t do anything about her feelings.--tumblr prompt: bellarke + "a kiss without a motive"





	My friends won't love me like you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrieevew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrieevew/gifts).



> Two posts in a day? Are you guys just really lucky or do I have bad organisation? (Spoiler alert; it's the latter). 
> 
> So Karolina sent this prompt a while ago, and I was really stumped for insp. I think I kind of veto-d the prompt? I'm sorry, but it's fluff and it's bellarke so please don't be too mad <3
> 
> Title and lyrics from _Friends_ by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> As always, this isn't beta-d, so I apologise for any mistakes <3

_Friends don't kiss me like you do._

_I know that there's a limit to everything,_

_but my friends won't love me like you._

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke met Bellamy almost by accident; she’d been writing an essay for one of her biology classes and had ventured into the humanities section of their campus library to clear her mind.  Clarke had always found that reading history books helped her to relax and order her thoughts a little better.

She was rooting around for a good book on the Irish Famine when she backed up (and straight into) a firm chest.  Flustered, Clarke turned around. 

“Sorry, I- uh was…” She trailed off at the amused look the guy (the _very cute_ guy) was giving her.  She let her eyes trail over his face, taking in the tanned skin and endearing freckles.  His hair was a mess of dark curls that he’d clearly been running his hands through, judging by the way it was sticking up in some parts.

“It’s fine,” he replied with a sincere smile, cutting off her thoughts. 

He motioned down to the book she was holding.  “Are you gonna be long with that?  It’s just I’ve got an essay due and it’s the only copy.”

Clarke looked down at the book in her hand, _The Famine Plot_.  It looked interesting, but then again, she didn’t have an essay to write on it.

She held the book out.  “Nah, I’m done with it.”

He looked at her sceptically but took the book all the same.

“Thanks,” he said with a smile.  “I’ll see you round…?”

“Clarke,” she supplied with a smile.

“Bellamy,” he told her with a grin.

With a nod of thanks, he was gone down the aisles.  Clarke watched him leave and tried not to notice how nice his retreating figure was.

 

(She failed).

 

Clarke thought that would be the last she saw of Bellamy, but after their meeting in the library he kept showing up in random parts of her life.  First, he was at the laundrette the same time as her (apparently Tuesday nights were a quiet night for him), then she saw him at the on-campus coffeeshop (which, it turned out, he worked at) and finally, arguably the weirdest of all their encounters, she saw him at her weekly film night with her friends (she’d gone two whole years of university without figuring out that Monty’s boyfriend Miller had a roommate, and that roommate was Bellamy.)

After the multiple run-ins, it just seemed natural that they become friends, so they did.  And things were great.  Clarke loved being friends with Bellamy; he was smart, and funny, and kind.  Before long they were spending almost every day together, and the days they didn’t see each other, they made sure to drop each other a text (even if it was just a dumb meme about last night’s episode of Catfish).

 

If you asked Clarke, she was probably halfway in love with Bellamy the first time she saw him – a lopsided grin and eyes sparkling as she stumbled over her words and thrust a book at him.  But along the way of becoming friends with Bellamy, she’d grown to love him completely.  Everything that she saw in him from the start was still there, only heightened.  He kept her on her toes with his quick, sarcastic jokes, he was constantly surprising her with his seemingly random hobbies (who’d have thought a history nerd would enjoy growing herbs on his small windowsill), but most of all he made her feel loved, and safe.

Clarke knew she could always rely on Bellamy; whether it was at 5PM and she needed something from the store, or if it was 3AM and she was worried something was in her apartment – he’d be there.  She couldn’t describe exactly how she knew she loved him, she just did.  He was _Bellamy_.  And she was in love with him.

 

The realisation wasn’t really a shock, it crept up on her.  It was the way she’s smile at her phone when her phone buzzed at his text.  It was the way her heart swelled when she saw he’d bought her favourite candies (even the ones he hated).  Clarke wasn’t sure exactly _when_ she fell in love with her best friend, but once she realised it she couldn’t help but see it.

She tried to ignore it, to push her feelings away.  He was Bellamy, her best friend, she couldn’t do anything about her feelings.  She pushed them away to the back of her mind and tried to carry on like normal, but it was difficult.  Especially when Bellamy was oblivious.  He still bought her favourite candies and he still casually looped his arm around her shoulders when they were out.

Clarke found herself blushing at bars when girls shot her dirty looks when Bellamy was at her side.  She knew it had gotten bad when her mother asked how long her and Bellamy had been dating.  Everyone thought they were a couple; Raven found it hilarious saying she should just make a move.  But Clarke wasn’t one to make the first move (not that she was stuck up, just what if she’d read everything wrong?) and it was driving her crazy.

 

It started out like any other Tuesday night; Bellamy had the night off from the Students’ Bar he’d started taking shifts at, so they stayed in together and watched Netflix (three across, two down – always the same routine and they’d watch whatever was picked). 

Clarke took up her usual space on the couch, Bellamy next to her with the blanket over their legs and the popcorn bowl resting between them.  It was normal, comfortable – but Clarke was anything but.  She felt jittery, like every action she made was up for scrutiny.  When her hand brushed Bellamy’s in the popcorn bowl she retracted her hand rapidly like she’d been burned.

Bellamy shot her a worried look but she just shrugged it off.

In between movies she excused herself to the bathroom and tried to calm down.  _What are you doing?_   She thought to herself.

The realisation that she was in love Bellamy had sent her in a spin and Clarke didn’t know what to do.  She was overanalysing everything, trying to gauge how he felt.  Every interaction felt charged, like she was a coiled spring waiting to jump into action at any moment.  She splashed water in her face, hoping it would shock her back to normalcy. 

After drying her face, she returned to the living room.  Bellamy was exactly where she’d left him, only now he’d moved the empty popcorn bowl to the coffee table. 

Clarke took her seat next to her and tried to act normal.  Usually at this point in the evening, Clarke would lean into Bellamy’s side and he’d thrown an arm around her loosely.  She settled into his side and was enveloped in the warm smell of just Bellamy; a mix of old books, coffee and the faint hint of smoke from the bar.  Clarke tried not to breathe in his scent, but failed anyway.  She inwardly cringed, hoping Bellamy didn’t notice and think she was a creep.

If he noticed, he didn’t say anything, just threw his arm around her like normal and pressed play on the next movie.

 

Clarke tried to concentrate on the movie, but being pressed up against Bellamy had her distracted.  She could feel his chest expand as he breathed and she could hear his steady heartbeat under her ear.  Everywhere her body touched his felt incredibly hot, like wildfire spreading through her right side.  Bellamy’s hand was resting on her lower back, his fingers tracing lazy patterns over her tank top.  Clarke tried not to respond, but her body shivered of its own volition. 

“You cold?”  Bellamy asked when he felt her shiver. 

Clarke cleared her throat.  “Um, nah I just-”

Bellamy turned to look at her and Clarke felt her mouth go dry.  His face was only half illuminated by the light form the TV but she could make out his slightly pink cheeks, his freckles hidden away under his blush.

Clarke felt her breath catch in her throat as she met his eye.  His gaze was over her in a mix of concern and endearment.  It was a look she was familiar with, and every time she saw it she felt her heart swell.

Clarke was about to turn her attention back to the TV, when she saw Bellamy’s tongue flick out to wet his lips.  Her eyes automatically flicked to the movement and she felt her heart stutter.  She scolded herself mentally, that was weird and definitely not what _friends_ did.  She slowly brought her gaze back up to his eyes.  He was looking at her in a new way, a look she couldn’t quite read.  She felt her face heat up, she opened her mouth to defend herself.

Bellamy brought his free hand up to cup her cheek.  Clarke’s explanation was cut off before she even started.  She inhaled sharply.  His eyes were dark in this light, almost black, but she could feel his heated gaze.  She saw the want on his expression and felt heat pool in her stomach. 

_Oh_ , she thought. 

Bellamy brought his face closer to hers until they were just inches apart.  Her brains had switched off finally, not letting her analyse the situation.  She was so close to Bellamy she could feel the heat radiating from his face, his curls tickling her forehead.

“This okay?”  He whispered, his warm breath fanning her face.  He smelled like popcorn and Clarke felt herself smile at the warm familiarity of everything despite how new this was for them.

She didn’t trust herself to speak and so nodded quickly.  She saw Bellamy grin quickly before he brought his lips down over hers.  Her eyes fluttered closed automatically and she sighed with content. 

The kiss wasn’t perfect, their lips were chapped from the popcorn and the angle was weird, but Clarke couldn’t care less.  She felt her heart soar as Bellamy softly pressed his lips against hers.  She brought up her hands to hold his face closer to hers as she returned the kiss with fever.  Bellamy chuckled and drew back slightly.  He kept his forehead against hers and his thumb gently stroked her cheek.

“Clarke, relax,” he said softly, a smile playing on his lips. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Clarke pulled back slightly to give him a wide smile.  Bellamy smiled wide and Clarke felt her heart swell all over again.  She pulled him closer again, until their foreheads were touching.

“I love you,” Clarke whispered against his lips.  “You know that, right?”

“Clarke,” he whispered in return, capturing her lips once more for a proper kiss.  Clarke felt electricity zing down her spine when he pulled her closer into his lap. 

“I love you too,” he said between kisses.  Clarke’s heart squeezed in response and she felt Bellamy smile against her lips.

 

Sometime later, they pulled apart.  Clarke let her head rest on Bellamy’s shoulder as they tried to work out what had happened in the movie while they’d been…distracted.  Clarke squeezed Bellamy’s hand has his fingers intertwined with hers.  Bellamy was right, they had all their lives ahead of them.  _Why rush?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Come chat with me on [tumblr](http://blueshirtbell.tumblr.com)!


End file.
